gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Cliffhanger
|related = Gargoyle |makeyear = |swankness = 1/5 |dashtype = Z-Type (needles) Chopper Bike (dials) |inttxd = Chopper Bike |carcols = }} |wheeltype = Motorcycle |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = cliffhanger |handlingname = CLIFFHANG |textlabelname = CLIFFHANGER |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 30 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 80 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Western Motorcycle Company Cliffhanger is a racing motorcycle featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Cunning Stunts update, released on July 19th, 2016, during the Cunning Stunts Bonuses I event. Design Grand Theft Auto Online The Cliffhanger is based on the , evidenced by the overall design and purpose. Similar to the Gargoyle, the Cliffhanger assumes a chopper-like appearance and is fitted with rugged off-road tyres. The bike sports two small circular headlights mounted under the front panel, a slim fuel tank with a speedometer on it and a rear swingarm equipped with two shock absorbers on either sides (in a similar manner to bikes like the Angel or the Wolfsbane). On the rear, there is a red light located on the left side, whose case's color is determined by the primary color. In contrast to the Gargoyle's wide appearance, the Cliffhanger looks much thinner, similar to the Hexer in that aspect. The liveries have the following sponsors: ;LTD Gas *Fukaru *LTD Gasoline *Power Metal *Western Motorcycle Company ;Stunt *Jock Cranley *Western Motorcycle Company Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Cliffhanger has proficient speed and handling, and is proven to be a worthy vehicle to compete in races, even rivaling the Gargoyle, which is also a racing motorcycle. It can also pull a wheelie at top speeds with no issues and can even pull a stoppie at the furthest distances there is. GTA Online Overview |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery CliffhangerStunt-GTAO-SSASA.png|The Stunt Cliffhanger on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. CliffhangerLTDGas-GTAO-SSASA.png|The LTD Gas Cliffhanger on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. Cliffhanger-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Cliffhanger on Rockstar Games Social Club, pre-2019. Cliffhanger-GTAO-RockstarGamesSocialClub2019.jpg|The Cliffhanger on Rockstar Games Social Club, 2019. Cliffhanger-GTAO-RockstarGamesSocialClub2019-ActionMP.jpg|The Cliffhanger in Grand Theft Auto Online on Rockstar Games Social Club. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased for $225,000 from Southern San Andreas Super Autos. **Can have either the Stunt or LTD Gas livery applied, but can be removed at Los Santos Customs. Trivia General *The Cliffhanger is based on the Harley Davidson XR-750, and was the favored bike of stuntman and daredevil . **The vehicle's name is a further hint to the entertainer, referencing his arguably most famous stunt, when he jumped across the on 8th September 1974. *The default radio station for the Cliffhanger is Channel X. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The "Stunt Cliffhanger" livery does not seem to be based on any particular real-life livery, but references Jock Cranley's former career as a stunt double. Navigation }}es:Cliffhanger pl:Cliffhanger Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Motorcycles Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles manufactured by Western Motorcycle Company Category:Motorsport Vehicles Category:Choppers Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Cunning Stunts Category:Event Vehicles in GTA Online